1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more specifically, an electronic device with jet flow generators.
2. Background
In recent years, one or more axial fans or centrifugal fans have been installed inside electronic devices to remove the heat generated by electrical components. Heat-dissipating fans introduce external cool air into the electronic device. As air flows in, heat exchange takes place between the incoming air and the warmer air near the electrical components of the electronic device, and the heated air is then discharged to outside environment through the openings formed on the electronic device.
Recent technical advances in the computational power and speed of electronic have empowered users to perform highly intensive computations. The increase in the complexity of these computations on faster components results in the elevation in the levels of heat generated by the components. Conventional approaches to heat dissipation for the electronic devices based on axial fans or centrifugal fans are now barely capable of keeping up with the increased demand for heat management in electronic devices. The lack of sufficient cooling results in higher temperatures near the electrical components, and can not only cause operational errors, but may contribute to component failure.
As a result, increasing the effectiveness of heat dissipation for electronic devices remains a major challenge for researchers and engineers.